No Hope
by princessjolie
Summary: Harry's family was killed during the summer and months before that Sirius was murdered.He was taken captive shortly after witnessing the deaths of his family and was left with a reminder of that time.  He has no hope of surviving the war.Can he be saved?


Chapter One

Harry was up watching the skies from the Astronomy Tower. He couldn't bring himself to sleep he didn't even bother bring his cloak to cover his midnight escapades he really didn't care if he got caught. He was just tired and couldn't find any rest. Every night he was stuck inside his own head left to his thoughts and memories while all his roommates slept well into the night. The last couple of years hunted his dreams and thoughts during the night. He kept reliving the days he watched his beloved godfather fall through the veil after being struck with a Killing Curse from his own family, Bellatrix. He also relived the day when Cedric Diggory died and Voldemort came back to from the grave to haunt him. Last summer had been the worst of it for him. The wards at his home at Privet Drive had been destroyed allowing the Death Eaters in. They killed the Dursleys, he never had much love for the family but to see them tortured and slaughtered in front of him left him with nightmares.

He spent two weeks held captive by the Death Eaters before the Order came for him. After the first couple of days he doesn't remember much while awake but he knows when he sleeps he is reliving that time even if he can't remember when he wakes. So he chooses not to sleep most nights and the nights he does sleep it is with the aid of stolen Dreamless Sleep Draught from Professor Snape's, Personal stores, but he can only risk stealing those only once a week if he can do so at all. So far it has been three weeks since he could get into the stores and it was all starting to wear on him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't noticed that he had company.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Catching the Golden Boy out of his bed during this hour." said a cold and amused drawl from behind him.

Harry just gave a big sigh before he spoke, "If you are to give me detention Malfoy please go ahead and quickly so I can return to my thoughts. If not can you please just leave."

Malfoy's resolve melted at the lack of bit to Harry's words, what fun is it to taunt your archenemy if he does not give you any ammo? "What's wrong with you Potter?"

Harry laughed with no humor, it was a sound that sent chills down Draco back from the coldness. "Tell me what isn't wrong with me Malfoy. My life is a living Hell and you don't seem to be making it easier. So please either give me the detention or leave me alone. I am in no mood for you tonight, or even for the rest of the year."

"Always playing the victim aren't you Potter?" Malfoy asked slipping his mask back on, what did he care if Potter was having a bad day? "Wallowing in your own self-pity?"

"_I am a victim of my own fate_

_Never does there seem to be time_

_For my world is filled with hate_

_Daily I wait for the toll bell to chime_

_Death will find me and Death will take me_

_Life for me is a myth, a legend, a tale_

_It is a gift given that I can never cherish_

_From the beginning my life was destined to fail_

_For into the ashes of time I shall perish_

_Death will find me and Death will take me_

_A day will come when my world goes black_

_When my last breath has been taken_

_Pasted deeds will never be taken back_

_For my end will not be mistaken_

_For Death will find me, and death will take me_

Everyday I look for the day Voldemort comes for me again. So I can kill him and be done with it all. So I to pass on to the next life where I no longer have to suffer this cruel world. You say that I always play a victim, I do not have to play at all. Death and trouble find me and taunt me. One day it shall take me, and that will be the happiest day of my life."

The look in Harry's eyes made Draco's blood run cold, they were devoid of life, they were dead.

"You only allow yourself to be a victim Potter. You can either bow to what fate had dealt you or you can stand up to it and come out on top. The choice is always yours."

"What would you have me do? I fight and I am constantly knocked back on my ass. I fight and I lose something important to me. I lost the last of my family Malfoy, I may not have like them but they were family and I had to watch Death Eaters torture and butcher them. My godfather is dead, killed by your beloved aunt. I have never had parents seeing how they were killed by a madman when I was just a baby. And the friends that I have I fear for their lives. Being close to me is a death wish. So tell me what do I have to look forward to."

"Life after The Dark Lord You may not have much of one now Potter but you can have one after." Draco said completely dropping his mask and actually letting himself care and mean the words he was saying to Harry.

"What life after Voldemort? Did you not hear me Malfoy. Death will find me and Death will take me. I have no life after I defeat him."

"You don't have to give into that. You fight to stay alive Potter."

"Why? I am tired and I am ready to have some peace. I will do my duty but afterwards I want to be at peace. I will find that in death and for that I am not afraid to die. I have fought long enough I have suffered enough. I am ready to just die."

"And what of your friends? What of your baby?"

"How do you know about the baby?" Harry asked his hands drifting to his swollen abdomen that he knew was hidden under powerful glamours.

"Because I know how sadistic my father is, I heard his bragging about what they were doing to some of the victims locked in the dungeons. You don't think that the Order just happen to know you were down there do you? I went to Severus, and he went to Dumbledore."

"You should have left me for dead."

"Than the rest of us are doomed to follow behind you Potter. Death is not someone I want to meet right now. I actually want to live before I have to face the end."

"Well you will get your wish. I do not plan on letting Voldemort live when we meet again."

"But you do plan on dying?"

"Yes." Harry told Draco looking him into his eyes and not flinching at his acceptance of his death to come.

"I ask again what of your baby?"

"I do not know. I never wished for him. And I do not know if I want him. But I was not going to destroy him because of the circumstances he was made. But I do plan on him being here before I meet my end. After that they will have to find someone to care for him when I a gone."

"Do they even know that you are pregnant?" Draco asked referring to Harry's friends.

"No. And I do not wish them to know. It is not them I will be placing the burden on."

"Then on whom? And there is a good chance that he could be my brother, so I don't want you giving him to some random person."

"If he is your brother do you wish to have him?"

"He will be a Malfoy, I will not abandon him."

"Than you will be taking him. Poppy ran the test, he is definitely a Malfoy."

"You will just give him to me?"

"Once I am gone there will be no one else to take care of him. You may be many things Malfoy, but you are not your father. I know that with every fiber of my being even if I do not know you all that great. Unlike your father you look for the chance to love and give your heart even though you do not wish to show it. These past couple of months I have been watching you. To ensure that when the time came that I would be making the right choice. I may not like you, but I know you will never hurt him. I just ask that you do not give him my name. And that the world does not know that he is mine. You may tell him about me but only when he is older."

"You don't want him to be a Potter?"

"No I don't. And I don't want a Harry or James to be anywhere in his name. I want him to start off with a clean slate."

"Being a Malfoy is hardly a clean slate Potter."

"It soon will be Malfoy. I will make sure of it."


End file.
